warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Eightscarred, The
The Eightscarred are a Khorne Daemonkin warband that is utterly uncompromising in their violent faith. They are unhinged fanatics who see themselves as Khorne's only true disciples. Their zealotry is horrific in its intensity, driving them from one war zone to the next amid a never-ending tidal wave of gore. Warband History While their achievements are many, the origins of the Eightscarred are largely shrouded in mystery. As a member of the Eightscarred, one must prove their worth in eight battles. A Bloodthirster of the third rank named Gha'Kharax sits ever in judgement of his worshippers. If he approves of a warrior's efforts, then, at battle's end, he reaches through the veil to carve a livid scar in that warrior's flesh. One by one, these bloody wounds form the rune of Khorne, marking the warrior as worthy to fight alongside Gha'Kharax's cohort. Should an aspirant ever fail to earn his scar, he will gladly fall upon his own roaring Chainblade as an act of penance. The sheer zealotry of the Eightscarred draws many Khornate Berzerkers to their banner, for this level of fanaticism echoes their own. Their devotion is such that they draw Gha'Kharax's followers through the veil with ease, and have fought in their demigod's shadow on many occasions. Notable Campaigns *'The Threefold War (784.M40)' - On the planet Skardenfel, the White Scars' 3rd Company fight a guerilla war with a warhost of Craftworld Ulthwé. Into this conflict plunge the Khorne Daemonkin of the Eightscarred. Among the fireswamps, the Khorne worshippers slaughter with abandon, the warband bringing forth half of their chosen daemons in a single day. *'All is Death (793.M41)' - Like the fury of Khorne himself, the Wrath and the Eightscarred fall upon the Tau colony of Shau'Nesh. The aliens fight bravely, deploying incredible technologies to blast great furrows in the Khornate ranks. Still, the Tau are outnumbered and, despite their heroics, overrun. Crazed with battle-lust, the two Daemonkin hosts then fall upon one another, battling in frenzy until both are all but wiped out. *'The Swallowed World (998.M41)' - Gha'Kharax, Bloodthirster of Unfettered Fury, leads the Eightscarred and Skullsworn against the Imperial Fortress World of Almarit. The Daemonkin face elements of the Imperial Fists and Raven Guard, reinforced by several regiments of Tempestus Scions. The war grinds on long and bloody, but one by one the Daemonkin reconsecrate the planet's furnace-temples in bloody ceremonies of ritual sacrifice. As the last shrine falls, Almarit is dragged whole into the Warp, claimed by Khorne as a new Daemon World. * Visions of Blood (999.M41) - Warmaster Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade bursts from the Eye of Terror and falls upon the Cadian Gate. At the same moment, all across the galaxy, Khorne's Daemonkin are stricken by bloody visions of carnage on a scale none have seen before. Compelled by their wrathful god, the Daemonkin turn as one and begin to carve a path toward the Cadian Gate. It seems likely that, while there is blood still to spill, neither side will be safe in the war to come. Warband Appearence Warband Colours The Eightscarred Warband use predominately dark red Power Armour, with black poleyn (knee guards) and pauldrons (shoulder guards). The elite warriors of the Eightscarred display the warband's rune on their left pauldron and their squad markings in various locations. Warband Badge This warband's badge is a combination of the eight-pointed Star of Chaos dominated by a Khornate rune, the Mark of Khorne, set in red on a field of black. Sources *''Codex: Khorne Daemonkin'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pp. 29, 32, 34-35, 37, 72, 105-109 Gallery Eightscarred Squad Markings.png|Markings of The Eightscarred - A Bloodthirster of the third rank named Gha'Kharax, sits in judgement of his worshippers. Those warriors who prove their worth receive bloody wounds that gradually form the rune of Khorne Eightscarred Chaos Marine 2.png|A Chaos Space Marine of The Eightscarred Khorne Daemonkin warband Eightscarred Chaos Marine 3.png|A Chaos Space Marine of The Eightscarred Khorne Daemonkin warband (variant appearance) Eightscarred Chaos Marine 4.png|A Khorne Berzerker of The Eightscarrred Khorne Daemonkin warband Eightscarred Termi.png|A Chaos Terminator of The Eightscarred Khorne Daemonkin warband Eightscarred Bloodletter.png|A Bloodletter, a Lesser Daemon of Khorne, of The Eightscarred Khorne Daemonkin warband. The daemons of this warband have fire-blackened torsos marked with lived red pack-scars. Category:E Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Khornate Warbands